


The Super-Secret List of Things That Turn On Jason Brown (Featuring Joshua Farris)

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because really jason isn't as innocent as he looks, this is absolutely ridiculous don't mind me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a list. A very secret list. It's a list of things that turn him on. Nobody is supposed to know about anything on this list. Ever. NEVER EVER.</p><p>(It's really not fair that Josh knows pretty well everything on the list and does it all anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super-Secret List of Things That Turn On Jason Brown (Featuring Joshua Farris)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most ludicrous, ridiculous ideas in those last moments of wakefulness before I fall asleep at night.
> 
> This started out after how much I liked Josh's waistcoat in the SOI group number and grew legs from there.
> 
> This chapter inspired by the presence of a particular kind of shadow present in several of Josh's recent SOI selfies. Somebody has got all grown up!

Jason stumbled up the stairs, his thoughts now only of bed. The insane rush of adrenaline that had been powering him along since Nationals was beginning to wear off, and all he felt now was exhaustion.

He didn’t even bother hauling his suitcase up the stairs; he just left it at the bottom and carried his carry-on up.

He opened the door to his bedroom – and froze.

“Your bed is really quite comfortable, you know.”

“Josh!”

Josh grinned mischievously up at him from his reclined position on the bed. Jason closed the door and flung himself at his boyfriend, showering him with kisses.

Josh laughed and pushed Jason back gently to get his knee out of his hip, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

“Did you miss me, superstar?”

“You know I did,” Jason laid himself out on top of Josh, and leaned up to kiss his nose. “I thought of you every day I was gone.”

“Well I guess I had an advantage,” Josh dropped a kiss on the top of Jason’s head. “Your face was everywhere, I _saw_ you every day!”

Jason giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek – before recoiling with a shocked gasp.

“What?”

Wordlessly, Jason reached up and laid his hand along Josh’s jawline, moving it very slightly and feeling rasp against his skin. His eyes were wide as he traced the roughness around onto his chin and above his lip.

Josh had a slightly cocky grin on his face.

“Do you like it?”

“Since _when_?” Jason was stunned.

“Been coming in for a little bit,” Josh smiled. “But it was about a week after Nationals that I actually had to shave for the first time. Now I need to shave _twice_ a week.”

“ _Twice_ a week?”

“Do you like it?” Josh asked, suddenly anxious.

Jason rubbed over the stubble again, and slowly his face changed from shock and surprise to a truly mischievous grin.

“It makes you very...adult.”

Josh just looked at him.

Jason leaned down, his breath coming in hot bursts against Josh’s ear.

“I love it.”

“Oh really?” Josh grinned, pulling his arms tighter around Jason, pressing their bodies flush. “How much?”

“Very, very much,” Jason purred, rubbing his cheek against Josh’s and enjoying the rasp.

Then suddenly he flopped lifelessly and rubbed a hand along his own smooth jaw.

“Makes me feel...childish.”

“Way to break the mood, Jase,” Josh groaned. Then he realised that Jason seemed genuinely bothered, and kissed him gently. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m the last of our friends to start shaving!” Jason wailed. “I don’t even have a _shadow_ , let alone stubble! Am I doomed to perpetual childhood?”

Josh kissed him again. “Don’t talk like that. I know for a fact you’re not a child,” and that comment came with a raised eyebrow and hips pushed against Jason’s. “But don’t worry. Look at the Russians. I swear Plushenko didn’t start shaving until after he won his gold!”

Jason giggled.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to get all old on me, all right?” Josh murmured tenderly. “I love you just the way you are, shaving or not shaving.”

Jason grinned down at Josh and kissed him firmly, before rubbing his cheek against Josh’s again.

“You like that, do you?” Josh grinned, rolling them over so that he had Jason pinned underneath him. “Well, let’s see where else you like that...”

Jason was too busy kissing Josh to notice at first that the buttons of his shirt had come undone, until Josh broke away to kiss the hollow of his throat and then –

“Oh!”

Rasp, rasp, against his chest, and it sent tingles rushing down Jason’s spine and through his nerve endings. Those blue eyes were dancing up at him wickedly and Jason felt heat pooling in his stomach.

“You know,” Josh said huskily as he quickly undid Jason’s pants and slid them down, “This was what I dreamed of most while you were away. Having you underneath me, helpless and beautiful and just waiting for me...and then I would get to do this.”

He pulled down Jason’s boxers and settled in, rubbing his jaw against Jason’s thigh for good measure. Jason let out a strangled gasp and Josh closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of the toned muscle tensing and twitching against his skin.

Then he leaned up, and teasingly licked around the head of Jason’s cock, laughing again at the impatient whine that floated down from further up the bed, before closing his mouth around it and sucking, hard.

Jason gripped the sheets hard, trying desperately to keep control, but he can feel himself slipping. It had been so long – too long – a whole month, and there was only so much a nineteen year old could take. Josh had told him before he went away that he wanted Jason to have fun, and not hold back, and really enjoy his Olympics, and they had both known what he really meant; but even when Jeremy was flirting with two snowboarders at once and Jason had that young Australian lad hovering over him, he just had not been able to bring himself to do it for the sake of quick relief. His hand had been his friend, but it hadn’t been enough.

And now, this – with Josh’s mouth and tongue creating such purely _evil_ patterns on him, and the rubbing of Josh’s stubble against the super-sensitive skin of his inner thigh –

Jason gasped out something that might have been a warning, but Josh didn’t pull back, instead simply sucking harder as Jason came so hard he nearly blacked out then and there.

When he was next aware, Josh was spooning him, rubbing their cheeks together again. The rasping sent ripples of pleasure down Jason’s spine, and he felt warmth starting to rush south again, which really wasn’t fair when he was so tired...

“Go to sleep, Jase.”

“But you haven’t...”

“Jase, I made it a whole month already. I can last another night. You’re no fun when you’re exhausted. Besides, I need to go shave anyway.” Josh got up from the bed.

“No!” Jason muttered, and Josh paused, grinning. “No. Don’t shave. Like it.”

“All right then,” Josh leaned down and kissed Jason. “Just for you.”

Jason was asleep moments later, headed to dreams filled with rasping stubble, a hot, wet mouth, and wicked blue eyes.


End file.
